Old Quinn and New Camille
by xXDevil Of LoveXx
Summary: just a little thing I whipped up. XD!
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**This is my first crossover so hope you enjoy it. I love these two in Zoey 101 and thought I'd do a story where they meet but she's Camille. I'll probably do one with Victorious with Lola(Tori). XD!**

_~Prologue~_

No POV

It was a saturday and the gang was planning on spending the day together, nothing special, at least it was to Quinn. The summer before prom (Nothing to do with prom), the gang went on vacation to LA and everyone was doing there own thing. Quinn went with Logan almost everywhere, after everyone left, of course. They always went where Logan wanted to go. She wasn't really bothered, they were cool places, but she wanted to pick where they went.

_Flashback….._

_They had 2 rooms at a hotel, boys and girls, obviously. The boy's were talking about what they were going to do, same with the boys. When they left, it was Logan and Quinn in their empty rooms, on the couch. Logan texted Quinn 'Hey, girls left, yet?'. She replied as soon as she got it. 'Yeah'. Logan then got up and open the door that connected to the rooms. They said their hello's and he kissed her, then sat on the couch next to her. "So I was thinking we could see a movie or something." Logan said, turning his head to her, she did the same. "I was actually going to do something on my own, today. Sorry." Quinn said, switching her gaze to her hands. Logan was kinda bummed he didn't get to hang out with her._

_He put on a fake smile. "Quinn, it's okay, I'll find something." Quinn looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah. Have fun at whatever your doing" He reassured. They both got up from the couch and headed for the door. Quinn opened the door, then turned to Logan and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. " I'll see you later." Then she left. Logan just went to the movies on his on, while Quinn was on her way to an audition for a new movie, she never told anyone she was into acting. She told Logan, but she only told him that she liked it a little bit. Truth be told, she had a passion for it, but didn't have time for it. So she went to the audition and she was nervous, but kept her confidence._

_She finally got on stage and said a part from the movie. When she was finished, she looked over at the casting director's. They had a surprised look on there faces. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad look. She left to the hotel and everyone was already there. I lied and said I went around and looked at stuff._

_End Of Flashback….._

Quinn got call back's the rest of the summer and got the role. They told her to come back in about a month, so she could get packed. She told her family and apparently I would have to leave to LA as well for a business , all she had to do now was tell her friends. She was leaving tomorrow, so it was now or never. The gang was at the beach and they were all in the water, except Quinn. She was smiling at them on shore. She was wearing a strapless dress over her bathing suit. Lola looked over at her and called her over to the water. Her smile became wider and she took of her sundress, it revealed a dark blue bikini. Logan was fighting to not let his jaw drop.

Logan splashed Quinn and she splashed back, eventually there was a full on splash battle. When the sun started to set, they went for snow cones and Quinn thought it be the perfect time to tell them. They were laughing and walking around the beach. When the laughter stopped, Quinn got serious and stopped dead in her tracks, the others did, too. "Hey, why'd you stop?" Zoey asks. Quinn sighed and said "I'm moving….". "WHAT!?" The others screamed in unison. She said it again and Logan looked really sad. "When?" Michael asked. " Tomorrow." Quinn replied sadly. "WHAT!?" They screamed again. She stayed silent and Logan looked like he was about to cry. "Why?" He asks, Barely audible, but loud enough.

"Because…." Quinn looked at the ground. Logan got angry. " BECAUSE WHAT!?" He screamed. Quinn flinched and everyone looked at him. "Are you crying?" Chase asked, shocked. "No, I'm not!" He yelled at him. "Really?" Zoey asked. "YES!". Everyone looked back at Quinn, she had tears going down her face. Logan felt guilty, but didn't say anything and Lola looked worried. "So, why are you moving?" She said calmly. Quinn wiped her eyes. " My parents got a promotion," She replied as more tears fell. It was the truth, but only half of it. "I don't wanna leave." She continued, her voice cracking. They engulfed her in a group hug, Logan held onto her the tightest.

She told them the plane time so they could be there, while they walked back to their dorms. "I'm gonna stay out here for a bit guys." They nodded and left. Logan told the guys he was gonna go to the lounge, but he was going to find Quinn.

Quinn walked for awhile and made it to her destination, the bench. She sat down and silently cried, until she heard a familiar voice. "Hey…." It was Logan. She looked up and almost couldn't recognize him from the darkness. "Oh, hey." He sat next to her and she looked away from him. He sighed. " I'm sorry I yelled at you I just didn't want you to leave.". She looked at him and there eyes met. "I know…" He pulled her close and kissed her fiercely and passionately, she kissed back with the same amount of passion. She put her arms around around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist.

They pulled away after awhile for air, foreheads together, panting. "I'm gonna miss you" Logan breathed out. "I'm gonna miss you, too" Quinn replied. They had one more long kiss before they had to go to their dorms.

The next morning Quinn's parents picked up the whole gang and drove to the airport. They got to Quinn's gate and she said her goodbyes. She got in the line to the plane. She looked at them and waved, they waved back and she got on to the plane with her parents to LA.

_R&R :D!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Chapter 1 WOO! Hope you like it! XD!**

~Chapter 1~

Familiar Face

Logan's POV

It's been a year since Quinn left and I'm still really bummed she's gone. Everyone wasn't that bummed anymore, though. I've tried calling her, but her number changed. The gang and I were eating lunch at a new restaurant on campus, chatting about what we were going to do today. Everyone had plans, that I did not take interest in. So like always, when I have nothing to do, I would go see a movie. I got tickets to a comedy called _Bring it, Bitch! _, It's suppose to be really funny. I went inside and got my snacks, then made my way to the theater. I sat down in a seat towards the middle of the rows. I watched through the previews, which by the way were boring, and finally the movie started.

The first scene was in a house, where a mom was yelling upstairs for her daughter to, and I quote "Get your ass downstairs!". The daughter was running downstairs and when I saw her face I dropped my popcorn. No one seemed to notice, so that was good. The girl was Quinn. I just stared at her through the movie. She looked so different without her glasses.

When the movie finished, I literally ran to my car and drove back to PCA. I parked and ran to my dorm. When I reached my destination, I was greeted by Chase and Michael. I quickly greeted back and pulled out my phone out to call my dad. It started ringing. _Pick up. Pick up. "Hello?" YES! _"Hey dad, I was wondering if your doing any movies?" _"Yeah, I'm looking for a main male role." _"Could I be it?" _"Sure, but you'll have to be here in two days." _"Okay, thanks dad, bye." Then I hung up. I quickly got my suitcase. "What are you doing?" Michael asks. "I'm going to LA for a few months to film a movie." "Why such a rush?" Chase asks. "Because I got to be there in two days." I replied annoyed and started running around the room to get my stuff.

Chase and Michael looked at each other and smirked. "So, your not going to try and find Quinn?" Chase teased me. "NO!" I replied quickly. "Wow, that was a pretty fast reply." Michael teased me, also. I groaned and threw the rest of my stuff in my suitcase. I went to the computer and printed my ticket. I looked at the time; 4:59. "Well, you guys wanna get some food?" I asked, my so called _friends._ They agreed and we went to Sushi Rox. When we finished eating I told the girls I was going to LA and they teased me, too. Gosh, why did I tell them?

I went to my dorm after that and went to sleep, thinking about what will happen when I see Quinn again.

I woke up to loud banging on the door. I groaned, rubbed my eyes, and looked at my clock 7:30. I had about an hour to get ready. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it and it revealed Zoey and Lola. "What?" I ask annoyed. They were holding gift baskets. "Can you give these to Quinn, when you see her?" They said in unison, while I groaned. "Fine, but why didn't you just give me them when I was leaving?" They just shrugged and handed me the gifts. I set them down and I got dressed.

We all met at the front and said simple goodbyes, since I would be back in a few months. I got into a cab on my way to the airport. I got onto my plane and fell asleep. I woke up right when we landed. I grabbed my carry on, got off the plane, and headed for the luggage claim. I got my bags and called my dad, telling him I was in LA. He told me he got me a room at the Palmwoods. So, I called a cab and was on my way.

(Quinn) Camille's POV

I was reading my lines for a new movie, when someone slammed open my door, it startled me. "Camille, we need your help!" It was the guys. "With?" I replied. " Some creepy girl is in are room." Kendall started. "And we can't get her out." Carols continued. "So, can we stay in here until she leaves, which I have no idea is." Logan finished. I looked at all of them. "No." I said simply. "Why not?" James whined. I rolled my eyes. "Because I can't have 4 guys in my apartment. I need my privacy." I got up, put my script in my bag and headed for the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna hang out at the pool." I walked out and the boys followed me.

I used the stairs instead of the elevator to get away from them faster. "Please, Camille.." "Pleeaasse?" "She won't get out of our room!" I rubbed my temples and took deep breaths. It all of my energy not to yell in their faces. I started running, when I crashed into someone. We both fell. "Fuck!" I exclaimed. "Wow, miss Pensky, I don't think your mother would like you saying those words." I looked in front of me to see who it was. My mouth was agape and I was speechless. _Logan?_ I was about to say something when the guys came up behind me.

"Camille!" They screamed and Logan had confused look on his face as he got up. The guys helped me up and I straightened myself out and look up at Logan. He looked so confused and cute. I smiled and hugged him tight and I could tell he was surprised by this, but he hugged back. I pulled back smiled. "Ahem." I turned around and saw Logan H. "Who's your _friend?" _He said putting emphasis on friend. "Oh, this is Logan Reese." I said realizing I didn't introduce him. "Yeah, and they are?" Logan asks. " This is Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and your new best friend James." James and him got confused and even more when I pulled out a list. "What's that?" They both said.

I ignored they're question and called out things on my checklist. "Mirror?" I asked both of them. "Check" "Comb?" "Check" "Hair gel?" "Check" "Ginormous ego?" "Che-Hey!". I rolled my eyes. "Don't deny it, you both know its true." They looked at the ground, replying "Yeah" and "Whatever". I smirked in victory. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna run my lines. See ya." I was about to turn around, when Logan looked up. "Wait," He said. "Yeah?" I replied. "Why do they call you Camille?" "Oh, that. I changed my name because Quinn wasn't really actress-y." He nodded and looked at the ground again.

I continued. "Of course, you can still call me Quinn, though." He looked up and smiled, I smiled back. His smile was always made me get butterflies. I looked to see the boys still there. Logan H. looked pissed, I don't know why, he broke up with me. I looked at him and smirked. "Is little Logie, jealous?" I said in a baby voice and everyone looked at him. He looked at me and growled. He turned away, when I continued.

"I really don't understand you at all." He turned around, waiting for me to continue. I rolled my eyes. "I mean first you break up with me and now your jealous and walking away." Logan H. looked shocked and Logan looked like that too with a bit of hurt. " You dated this guy and he broke up with you?" I looked at him nodded. " Why would he do that?" "Because… I.. kissed… James…" I said nervous of what he would say. I turned to Logan H. "Which, by the way, was a stage kiss." I said slowly. " You have no trust in me." I continued. Logan H. was about to protest, when Logan spoke up. "I do, though." I gave him another hug. He hugged him, then pulled back and looked at my watch. My eyes widened when I saw what time it was. I didn't even say goodbye, I just ran out as fast as I could to try and make it to my audition on time. _I hope I'm not late…._


End file.
